His Eye's, her ears 3
by Travis 2017
Summary: Last of the three stories of this kind. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at home right now playing of course ready to go to the park now. They aren't the only kids there who has disabilities there of course there is their classmates as well. They know they are there of course. They love going to that park of course. The local government might build a park for kids with disabilities on some land they bought. That new park will be a good one for it won't be a park for homosexuals so they are happy about that. They heard the local government approved a park for disabled children like them. We see them all talking now.

"Good a park for us in fact," said Phil, "The local government is a good one who cares for everyone of course."

"Yes indeed in fact," said Tommy, "I can bring my wheelchair to it of course like here."

"Glad not a gay park," said Lil, "It would be bad for this town here."

"That it would be," said Kimi, "I am glad that bad park was rejected by them of course."

"And i also agree," said Dil, "I am happy we are getting a park for us disabled kids of course."

They are happy they are getting a park that is for them as well as others with disabilities. They are glad the local government approved it of course. Their parents is glad they are getting a park made for them. They are happy about it as in most people in that town there. A bad political party wants disabled kids to be treated as second or third class citizens as well as disabled adults. That bad party is very unpopular by most people. The majority party there and the second one is both against it. We see Phil and Lil and their parents talking about it of course. They know it is a good idea of course.

"Yes mom it is a good idea," said Phil, "We all have disabilities by the way of course so it is for us."

"Yes indeed you two," said Lil, "We are glad they approved it of course."

"I agree with you two," said Betty, "I am glad they approved it of course."

"And same here," said Howard, "I am glad they approved it as well."

"That is good," said Phil, "I am so glad they will start building it soon."

I hope you all like this new story here of course it is the last of the three stories. See what happens next chapter here please.


	2. Preschool and park fun

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park now having a good time playing in the sandbox having fun there. It is after school in fact. We see they are wearing socks and shoes on there feet there of course. They are happy they are at that good park in fact. They know that bad party might try to cheat to win the election and is being watched by a special board in fact of course. So that election will be a fair one of course. But they might try anyway when the board isn't looking of course. That is a crime so it is illegal of course. We see them talking now.

"I had a good time in preschool today," said Phil, "Now having fun at the park right now of course in the sandbox."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I loved preschool today and being here as well of course."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I am having such a good time here of course."

"You said it," said Kimi, "This park is a good one same as our preschool in fact."

"I love it here," said Dil, "Think preschool for me starts next school year."

They had so much fun at the park there of course in fact. They are glad they are there playing having lots of good fun there. They are having fun there until it was time for them to all go home of course. They are now having dinner there and we see them having fun until bath time for Tommy and Dil together in the bath playing with rubber ducks and such. They are getting nice and clean of course. And being children they love playing in the bath. After the bath and got dried they are in pajamas now. We see them all talking now.

"I had a good bath mom," said Tommy, "These pajamas are nice by the way in fact of course."

"That is good in fact," said Didi, "Well time for bed you two of course."

"Good because i am tired," said Dil, "I am happy we are ready for bed now."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am having such a good time today of course."

"Yes indeed you two," said Didi, "As always i will push you in there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Good preschool

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks there. They are happy they go to such a good school of course for they love the teacher who keeps them safe. They all have disabilities by the way of course. They are glad they go to that preschool there. It is such a good preschool for all of them. They go to regular school next school year of course. They might have disabilities but they can still do many things of course. They are all smart in their own ways of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"This is such a good preschool here," said Phil, "I am glad we all come here together of course in fact."

"Yes it sure is," said Lil, "I am also glad we all came here today of course."

"I also love it," said Tommy, "I am glad we all come here together in fact."

"Same here as well," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now of course."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "I Picked out another good story for you kids today."

They all went over there to hear that good story there of course. Later came nap time then played after that until they all went home of course. They are happy they all go to such a good preschool of course. Later they all went out to dinner at the same good restaurant. They had such a good meal there they want to return soon to it. Then they all went home and talked until it was bath time for them all. We see Tommy and Dil in the bath together. They are talking there of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"We go to a good preschool," said Tommy, "I might be paralyzed from the waist down but love having fun."

"I will go there next year," said Dil, "I am happy we are going there of course."

"It is a good one," said Didi, "You will love going there of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Dil, "I am glad we are going to your graduation."

"Yes i know," said Tommy, "You are my family as in my brother."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Learning safety

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the toys there having a good time. They love that preschool for they are safe there do to the good teacher they have there. She will protect them from bullies and such inside. Bullies has a preschool across the street so she will protect them from them most of all. As well as from other bad people there. There is some people who wants to do harm to them do to disabilities they have. They know there is bad people in town. We see them all talking now of course that they love that preschool there.

"I am glad we have protection here," said Phil, "I sure love this preschool i feel safe here of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I also feel safe here thanks to our good teacher here."

"We are indeed safe here," said Tommy, "She will do anything to defend us."

"She sure would," said Kimi, "Here she comes now in fact."

"Yes your safe here," said the teacher, "Well it is now story time for us of course."

They are glad she will protect them from harm that could come to them. She wants them to all be safe from harm. They will soon learn seizure first aid. None of them have seizures yet of course. One boy there will have absence seizures and one in the group. They won't use first aid for that kind. But one person will get the bad kind. As in tonic clonic which needs seizure first aid to keep that person safe. Safety is what they are learning now from fire to seizure first aid. They learned about tornadoes. We see them talking at home as in Phil and Lil with their mom.

"So yes about tornadoes," said Phil, "And how we can stay safe if we have one of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Lil, "I hope we never get one but we will e safe if we do."

"That is good to know," said Betty, "It is safety week by the way of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Phil, "Safety is important after all it keeps us safe."

"Yes mom in fact," said Lil, "Tomorrow we learn seizure first aid."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. Meeting a girl

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks of course having fun there. Having fun is what they love doing of course. They love playing together and with others at that school well preschool anyway. They are happy being friends and playing together. They might have disabilities but they can do many things of course. And ready for a story. They love going to that preschool for they feel safe there for a good teacher they have who will protects them from harm. They are happy they are friends with other kids with disabilities of course. One girl there is both blind and paralyzed. She was born that way. She is a good girl anyway. We see them all talking now.

"I heard she was born that way," said Phil, "I want you tell me because i was born blind in fact."

"Yes it is true," said Lil, "I see her in a wheelchair and her eyes are glazed over like yours."

"I see her in it," said Tommy, "I know she is a good girl in fact."

"I heard about that," said Kimi, "Well here comes the teacher now."

"She is a good girl," said the teacher, "Well it is now story time of course."

They all went to hear that good story about safety is what they are learning to do. They are happy they made friends with tha good girl there. Her name is Tiffany Miller she is a good girl who does no harm. She is as gental as a lamb. She doesn't know how to defend herself. She is happy making more friends before they graduate from preschool in fact. That happy girl is glad that everyone there has some form of disabilities both psyical and mental. Kimi has autism of some form. They are glad they are at home now.

"I love it mom," said Tommy, "We made friends with a girl who goes there of course."

"That is nice," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I know i will never wash myself in fact."

"I know that," said Didi, "After we die one day a group home for you."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I know you told me many times."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. Bully dealt with

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at preschool now having fun playing with the blocks having a good time there. They are glad they go to it for it is the best for disabled kids like them. They love everything in that school there of course and the teacher as well. They might all have disabilities but they love having fun. A bad kid is getting ready to go in but the teacher locked the door. She saw him outside and can tell he is up to no good. He is a known trouble maker of course and she knows it. She called his parents now he is in trouble by his parents. We see Tommy and them talking now.

"She stopped a trouble maker," said Phil, "I heard it with my own ears of course in fact."

"I saw it," said Lil, "Our teacher is a good one who protects us."

"Yes indeed you two," said Tommy, "He is a known trouble maker she knows his number."

"I can tell that," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher coming over here now."

"Yes indeed kids took care of him," said the teacher, "It is now story time of course."

They all went to go hear that good story she picked out for them today. She will protect them from all trouble makers that wants to cause them kids harm of course. She is a good teacher who will help people who is picked on. She read them that good story to them. Later they all went home and the trouble maker got grounded big time as for three weeks of course. He is a known bully who picks on people he doesn't like. He wanted to mess with then children there. We see Tommy talking with his mom now.

"Yes mom she took care of him," said Tommy, "He is in trouble now with his parents of course."

"She is a good teacher," said Didi, "I am glad she dealt with him of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "He is a known trouble maker."

"I heard of him," said Didi, "Time for your bath now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love having baths of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	7. Bully suspended

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at preschool now having fun playing with the toys there of course. They love going to that preschool there for it is a good preschool for them of course. It is for disabled children which they are in fact of course. That bad boy is in trouble at home and school. He got suspended from school and grounded at home of course in fact of course. He is a bad boy who gets in trouble at home a lot many times of course. He is a bad little boy of course and will go to the bully preschool. We see them all talking now.

"He got suspended from school of course," said Phil, "I hope he never tries to come and pick on us of course."

"I heard about that," said Lil, "He is such a bad boy who loves picking on us."

"Yes he did i heard," said Tommy, "He is a ad boy of course in fact."

"I heard it as well," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now of course with a book."

"He did kids," said the teacher, "Well it is now story time of course."

They all went to hear that story of course which is about kings and knights of course. The boys all love it more than the girls of course. After that it was nap time for them of course. After preschool they all went home of course. When they got home they had dinner and now Tommy and his mom are talking of course before he has his bath of course. He is having a good time before his bath of course and he is barefoot and topless and just wearing underwear and shorts. He is getting ready for his bath now.

"He was suspended mom," said Tommy, "He is such a bad boy who gets in trouble a lot of course at home."

"That is good," said Didi, "I heard he might go to military school someday."

"I heard about that mom," said Tommy, "He is a bad boy by the way of course."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom of course," said Tommy, "I will have fun in the bath in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. Graduation in May

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at preschool now having fun playing with the blocks there of course. They love going to that preschool for it is for kids with disabilities like them of are glad they all go there together to that preschool in fact. They are happy the teacher protects them from harm. They will graduate from preschool in late May of course. They will miss it of course. They are glad they will go to the same Elementary school of course so still together of course. But they will miss that preschool a lot. We see them all talking now of course.

"I will miss this place in May," said Phil, "We will soon graduate then but i will miss this place of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we will still all be together of course."

"I will also," said Tommy, "I will love graduation of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now of course."

"I will miss you kids," said the teacher, "Well it is now story time for you kids now."

Graduation day is coming for them for preschool. They are going to miss that preschool and go to Elementary school for kindergarten to fifth grade and head to middle school then high school. They will maybe all go college together of course. They are happy they will miss going to that preschool. They will still be going to school together coming next school year. Plus they will play together on summer vacation. They are glad they will still all be together of course. They will graduate in early May and we see them as in Tommy and his mom talking.

"We are graduating in early may mom," said Tommy, "I will miss coming to that preschool of course."

"I know you will," said Didi, "I also know you will miss going there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I know we will still be together of course."

That is true of course," said Didi, "It is now bath time for you."

"Okay then mom,"said Tommy, "I sure love taking baths of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	9. She will protect them

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at preschool now having fun playing with the toys there having a good time there. They love going to that preschool there it is a good one. Their teacher will protect them from harm which she did of course. In May she will miss them of course in fact. She will talk to the kindergarten teacher for the Elementary school they will go to. That kindergarten teacher is nice of course. She will promise to protect them as well from bullies of course. Some children will start teasing them for having disabilities. We see them all talking now.

"She will talk to her i heard," said Phil, "After all being blind allows my hearing to be acute as well as other stuff."

"That is good of course," said Lil, "I hope she will protect us as well."

"I heard about it," said Tommy, "She looks to be calling her now of course."

"I heard she is," said Kimi, "And here comes Tina now of course."

"She is calling her," said Tina, "She told it to me she is calling her."

That kindergarten teacher promised her she will protect them from harm. She told the kids that before she reads to them at story time of course. She is going to be a good teacher for them. After school today they went home of course. We see Phil and Lil talking with their parents now. That the kindergarten teacher will protect them from harm. They are happy about that for they will adjust well to that new school for them anyway. They are glad they are going to love it of course. We see them all talking now.

"She will protect us from harm," said Phil, "She will be a good teacher for us of course."

"She sure will mom," said Lil, "I heard she will visit us sometime before graduation."

"That is good," said Betty, "I would love to meet with her of course."

"Same here," said Howard, "I want her to come over of course here."

"Okay dad," said Phil, "I would like to meet her myself of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	10. Two new schools coming

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at preschool now having fun playing with the toys there having a good time there. They heard Miss. Monroe who is the kindergarten teacher is now there of course. She is a good woman who will protect them from harm. That there is five public Elementary schools in town and two are being built. So two people will go to them. One will go to Union and the other to Wilson which is named after a president of the United States. So they will hire teachers for them. Just not the gang of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"She is nice of course in fact," said Phil, "I am glad we are going to her school as in Henderson Elementary."

"She sure is," said Lil, "I heard one is going to Union Elementary and another going to Wilson."

"I like her," said Tommy, "That boy there is going to Wilson Elementary and that girl to Union."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes our teacher now with Miss. Monroe."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "Yes them two ae going to them new schools being built."

They hired Mr. Cook as in a fifth grade teacher as principal of Wilson Elementary school. And hired Mrs. Sanderson who is a forth grade as principal of Union. So they will be replaced by new teachers to teach them two grades. One is from Henderson and the other from Fifth street of course. So they are now hiring teachers for them two new schools. Wilson Elementary already has a kindergarten teacher her name is Miss. Madison. She is a student teacher at Adams Elementary. We see Tommy and his mom talking now.

"She is nice mom," said Tommy, "I can arrange you to meet with her of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "I heard two students there is going to a new school."

"You heard correct mom," said Tommy, "Wilson hired a kindergarten teacher."

"That is nice," said Didi, "It is nice i will like to meet Miss. Monroe."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "She is very nice of course i like her."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	11. New schools coming

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the park having some fun there in the sandbox there. They heard that bad party will lose the Election on Tuesday for the school board and dog catcher of course. The current school board is building new schools now. That they are getting two new Elementary schools, a middle school, and a preschool. That town population is rising not falling. They have the money for them and no choice for it would be to dangerous to have that many students in the hallways. We see them all talking now about them.

"I heard about them new schools in fact," said Phil, "One is going in a field and one on a vacant lot of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I hope we don't go to them unless we are together."

"That is the plan you two," said Tommy, "The kindergarten teacher already put our names down."

"Yes so together it is," said Kimi, "Yes we are already enrolled in it of course."

"That is good," said Dil, "I start preschool next school year."

One of them new schools will be mostly new kids in town and three from area Elementary schools. And two from a preschool of course in fact. The idea of them five helping the new people in town. But some new kids in town will form a bully group called new school order. So the school board decided to send one from an elementary school and one from a preschool. So it will be seven instead of five. That bully group will get in trouble for picking on kids of course. The seven kids will form a good group who won't get in trouble. We see Tommy and his mom talking now.

"None of them is us mom," said Tommy, "That kindergarten teacher put our names down."

"I know that well," said Didi, "I know them seven is none of you and your friends."

"And the other is for special education children only," said Tommy, "I hope them seven well going to that school."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I know them seven kids so we can talk to them."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I also know them seven as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story of course.


	12. Talk with the Bishop

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the church for the mass there for they love going there. They will go to the park after church to meet Tommy and Dil so they can play of course. They might all have disabilities but still have fun. We see them at church now as the mass is going on. The priest sees them as the mass ended and is talking to them now. He said the bishop is coming next week to give a mass. That one person coming with him might judge them and to ignore him. After they changed back to regular clothes and at the park now.

"We had a good time at church today," said Phil, "The Bishop is coming next week for a mass of course."

"One with him might judge us," said Lil, "So we was asked by our priest to ignore him."

"And we sure will," said Kimi, "We will go as always of course."

"I heard of that one man," said Tommy, "I might talk with that bishop well my mom anyway."

"She said she would," said Dil, "She dosen,t like people who judges other for disabilites.

After the park their parents went to the Bishop who told that man to either not judge them or he won,t come with him. And that man said to him he won't judge the Bishop told him if he does he would get fired at once. That man is known to be judgemental. He is not a good man but a man who loves judging other who isn't like him. He is a bad man who got hired by him of course. He decided in his heart to judge them anyway. He will get fired of course in fact. He is a bad man. We see Phil and Lil talking with their parents of course.

"Thanks for talking to him," said Phil, "I am happy he will get fired if he judges us."

"Yes thank you," said Lil, "I heard it as well of course."

"No problem you two," said Betty, "I am sure he will be fired."

"Yes no problem," said Howard, "I am also sure he will."

"I am sure he will," said Phil, "He is a bad man who judges others even though God said not to."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	13. Not a toy

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the preschool playing with the toys there having fun of course. They are having fun as they play and heard a bad preschool lets children play with empty cleaning containers. The teacher know it is true not a rumor of course. So the school board said it is a private preschool so the parents of them kids will sue that preschool there. And the teacher and staff could get arrested because letting them play with them can be dangerous. Tommy is glad he doesn't go to that preschool. We see them all talking now about it.

"Glad we don't go there to that preschool," said Phil, "Playing with them is bad for they aren't toys of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I hope that preschool gets sued and closed down."

"I agree with you two," said Tommy, "I heard they are going to be sued by them parents of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes our teacher now of course."

"They are being sued," said the teacher, "And the staff could soon be arrested and charged."

One of the families will get the deed and keys to that preschool school. And they will decided what to do with it of course. Tommy and them hopes the school board buys the preschool from that family to make it a public preschool. That it is going to have children who will go there. The school board is interested in it of course. They are talking about it at home after talking with the parents of a student who goes to it. They said playing with them is dangerous but the school said theycleaned them all out. We see Tommy and his mom talking about it now.

"That one preschool is bad mom," said Tommy, "Letting them play with them is bad and dangerous."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Teaching them that is dangerous."

"Yes of course," said Tommy, "I am glad me and my friends don't go there."

"I am glad about that," said Didi, "Well bath time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking them of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	14. The Election

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the preschool playing with the Blocks having fun there. As they play their parents goes to vote in the Election for the school board and such. The current Mayor is for the current school board well most of them. He is only for members of his party and not the members of other parties of course. They will all stay in power of course. The bad parties as in two of them will lose big time as in not win any of the races. One is a gay party and the other hates children. We see them all talking now.

"The current school board is a good one," said Phil, "I hope they all stay in power in matter of fact."

"Yes it sure is a good one," said Lil, "The two bad parties should go away when they lose today."

"I agree with you two," said Tommy, "I hope the current school board remains in power."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "Here comes our teacher now."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "Yes the current school board is good and story time."

They all went to hear that story and later they all went home. They are watching the election results on TV and saw the current school board will remain in power for they won of course. The two bad parties lost big in the local elections of course. The child hating party will be the first to fold. The homosexual party is bad but will remain until local elections for town council and Mayor next year of course. The party chairman will be the candidate for Mayor next year in fact. The one who hates children will fold tomorrow.

"I love the results mom," said Tommy, "The current school board will remain in power."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I am glad the good prop passed of course."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "The next election will be for Mayor and such."

"The current school board is good," said Didi, "We will vote for the current mayor next year of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "The one who hates us kids should go away after this election of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	15. Bad party gone

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the preschool playing with the toys there having some of course. They are glad the current school board was reelected to it. They are glad a bad party is going away as in folded because they hate children so no future for them. They heard the party members was arrested after it went away. That bad party is now in jail. They know it is true the teacher told it to them. They are glad the current school board will stay in office. The gay party is still around for now of course. We see them talking now about it.

"I am glad they will stay in power this time," said Phil, "I am glad that one bad party is gone and arrested."

"I am also glad they will," said Lil, "But that gay party is still around in fact."

"Yes but anti-children party is gone, " said Tommy, "In time that bad party will go away for good."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "It is story time now."

They all went to go hear that story she picked out for them. That gay party decided not to go away until it is time for mayor and town council elections next time local elections is held. That other bad party is in jail now with charges filed against them. That bad party was made illegal because what they stand for. They can all get time in prison for a year to three years. Tommy and his mom are talking about it why a party was allowed to start up in the first place. They are happy the current school board will stay in power. We see them two talking now.

"I am glad they will mom," said Tommy, "As in the school board and glad a bad party is gone."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "The members was arrested and charged of course."

"I hope they are convicted of them," said Tommy, "Why was that party allowed to start in the first place?"

"Freedom of speech," said Didi, "Now that party is illegal now."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad that party is gone now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. A bad neighbor

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the preschool playing with the blocks there having lots of fun there of course. They will soon meet a new family after preschool next to the Deville house last name is Abdullah. They moved there from a middle eastern nation. That the son will try to convert them to Islam which they won't do of course. His parents will stop him of course. Phil and Lil are happy being Catholic of course they don't want to leave it. Well not to Islam of course in fact. That boy thinks his duty is to convert them. We see them talking in preschool now of course before that boy starts.

"This is a good preschool here," said Phil, "Me and my family wants to meet the new family who moved here."

"Yes it sure is," said Lil, "And yes we will met them they have two children that we know of."

"I hope they are good," said Tommy, "Maybe i can meet them myself sometime if they are."

"I also hope so," said Kimi, "Here comes our teacher now with a book."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "I picked other good book for you kids today."

After school they met that new family and the kids went to play in the backyard a that new family. He decided to try to convert them and his mom told him it is up them if they do or not and no forced conversions. He told them as in both his parents it is his duty to convert them and that got him grounded. They have no idea where he got that from. He told them that his former Imam told him that and his duty is to convert them to his faith. They told listen to them not that one bad Imam. We see Phil and Lil talking about it now to their parents.

"Yes he tried to convert us mom and dad," said Phil, "I don't want him as a friend of course in fact."

"Yes indeed he did," said Lil, "He said that we have no choice."

"He got grounded for it," said Betty, "I don't blame you two for that it was him."

"Yes indeed you two," said Howard, "Yes he got grounded for it."

"I heard it of course," said Phil, "Do to me being blind gave me acute hearing."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this story of course.


	17. About that boy

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the preschool playing with the toys there having a good time there. That one boy got grounded for trying to convert Phil and Lil by force. And was told that it is up to them alone. We see Tommy and them playing now in it. They heard that one boy is grounded and getting talking's to. That he was radicalized back in their old nation. The Imam of that mosque is doing the talking's of course to him because he is moderate not extremist. That family is thinking about converting to Christianity. We see them all talking now about it.

"Yes he is grounded for that," said Phil, "For trying to convert Lil by force saying we have no choice."

"Yes indeed Tommy," said Lil, "He is getting talking to know of course at his preschool."

"I heard about it," said Tommy, "He must be a radical Muslim of course."

"Same here of course," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "If he was going here he would be in trouble of course."

The reasons he doesn't go there is he is to old for preschool, he goes to an Islamic school, and he has no disabilities. He is a bad kid for now but soon that family will become Christian after that boy becomes a better person. That family will go to the same church as the one most of them goes to. The Imam will be surprised when they do convert. We see Tommy and his mom talking with him in the bath. She is giving him bath for he is paralyzed from the waist down. We see them twotalking now about that one boy like last night.

"He is getting talking's to mom," said Tommy, "And that he is grounded of course as well."

"That is good," said Didi, "He needs to be talking to of course by his Imam."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I hope he becomes a better person of course."

"I hope so or juvie for him," said Didi, "Well time to wash you now."

"Yes indeed mom of course," said Tommy, "And yes it is time to wash me of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. Almost built

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the park playing in the sandbox having some fun there. They are happy a park for the kids who has disabilities like them of course is coming. They are glad that town is thinking about them after they talked to them. That bad group still wants a park for adults only and another small group wants a gay park which they won't get. An adult park wouldn't allow kids and gay park wants homosexuals only. The people of that town wants parks for everyone so it can be fair. We see them all talking now in the sandbox in the park.

"It will be a good park for us," said Phil, "It will be for kids like us and it will have braille for me and other blind kids."

"Yes it sure will," said Lil, "Glad that there will be no adults only park of course it would be bad."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I am also glad a gay park won't be built as well."

"I love this park here," said Dil, "A park for adults only would be bad."

"Same here,"said Kimi, "A park for homosexuals only would be worse."

That park is more than half way built and will be done by mid May. That park will have playgrounds and stuff there. They are planting trees and such in the ground and building a sandbox there as well. That they will go there when it is done and opens for the public. A small group of homosexuals wants a park for them still. They was again rejected and they are angry about it. Said they will see them in court. That town has a better lawyer than that group of course. Tommy and his mom are happy a good park is coming. We see them two talking now.

"It is going to be a good park," said Tommy, "I heard a bad group still wants a gay park somewhere."

"Yes it will," said Didi, "Yes i heard about that group as well."

"We love the new park is coming," said Tommy, "It will be good for me being in a wheelchair."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you lets go."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking baths for they are nice."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. At Church

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at church for the mass which they love by the way of and his parents is at home now for Tommy and Dil are Jewish like their mom. Tommy is thinking about converting to Christianity to marry Lil without her converting. So it will b easy to him of course. Phil has a crush on Kimi for some reason. He might be blind but he loves her anyway of course. She also has a crush on him so it is love in fact. He might have a disability buy so does she. She and him goes to a preschool for them. We see them all talking now.

"I love being in church of course," said Phil, "I want to be an alter server someday in here."

"I can arrange it of course," said Betty, "You might be blind but you can do it."

"I will allow him," said the priest, "Once he gets of that age group."

"That is good," said Phil, "I will do a good job at it."

"He is lucky," said Lil, "H is a good boy of course."

Kimi hopes girls can also so she can join him in it of course. They could maybe allowing it in his church of course. He will talk to the bishop to see if girls can also serve in it. Boys are more common in it than girls do. The bishop might listen to him for he is known for it. He won't rush a decision of course he needs to think. He is a good bishop who is in a bigger church in town. He hopes to become an archbishop someday and make that priest a bishop. Phil and Lil is at home now having a bath now. They are talking in the bath now.

"I will become one of course," said Phil, "I am glad i can become one when i reach a certain age despite being a blind kid."

"You are lucky of course," said Lil, "You can do many things despite your disability."

"You sure can," said Betty, "Blind people can do many things."

"Yes indeed mom," said Phil, "I know of one named Louis Braille of course who invented what i read."

"He was smart," said Betty, "You can do good things as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. Good school next year

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at Preschool playing with the blocks having a good time. They are glad they go there together because they are friends of course. They will all go to kindergarten to a good Elementary school as in the best one in town. The best Elementary has books in braille for blind people like Phil of course. He won't be the only blind kid and will have a club. And Tommy isn't the only kid in a wheelchair there. That school is wheelchair accessible of course. And same as his bus of course. We see them all talking now.

"I will love that school there," said Phil, "I can join blind kids club which i will love being part of being blind."

"Same here," said Lil, "Kindergarten will be fun of course in fact."

"I sure will," said Tommy, "I won't be the only one in a wheelchair like here."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes our teacher now of course."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "You kids will love it there next school year."

They all went to hear that good story she picked out for them today. Dil will be in that preschool next school year of course. They can go on the school bus next school year. They all heard about it from Angelica and Susie. They will go on it next school year with Tommy going on a special school bus because he is in a wheelchair of course. The rest will go on a regular school bus. Tommy understands of course because he is in a wheelchair. He knows he can only walk with cruthes of course. We s Phil and Lil talking in the bath.

"I will love the school bus," said Phil, "I just hope i am not made fun of for being blind."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am happy we will go and don't worry about it."

"You kids will love it," said Betty, "Your not the only blind kid on that bus there."

"Okay then mom," said Phil, "I am happy we are going we are going there next school year."

"Yes mommy," said Lil, "I am glad we are going together of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. A bad family

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at Preschool coloring now and will soon play with toys of course. A bad boy is showing girls what it is like being bad. He wants them to all be bad kids just like he is because he is such a bad boy like his parents is. So yes he and them are bad of course. He wants to spread of how to be bad of course just like he is of course. H calls himself teacher for bad kids. The kids are saying no to him of course. Phil might be blind but he knows he doesn't belong there. He went to tell on him. We see them all talking now of course.

"There he is teacher," said Phil, "I know his voice anywhere because i have acute hearing being blind."

"Kid you don't belong here," said the teacher, "So you need to leave now of course."

"She is right you know," said Tommy, "You must be a bad kid of course."

"He is a bad kid," said Kimi, "He wanted to teach us to be bad as well."

"Yes he sure is," said the teacher, "I will call the police on him of course."

The police took that bad boy home where his parents saw him. They acted angry at him in front of them but when he left they was proud of him for being a bad boy of course. Yes that family is bad guys and gal. They brought up their kids as bad of course not born that way. No one is born evil they turn that way. That family might soon be arrested for doing crime for a long time of course. That family is thief's and robbers and other bad crimes. Well except for treason and murder. Then later Tommy and his mom are talking now.

"He is a bad kid mom of course," said Tommy, "He was trying to teach us to be bad of course."

"He sounds bad," said Didi, "I hope his parents punish him for it."

"I hop so mom," said Tommy, "I could get grounded or spanked for it."

"No to spankings," said Didi, "Spanking cause more harm than good."

"Some still do mom," said Tommy, "I am against spankings myself i can't feel it anyway."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. A bad family in jail

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at Preschool playing with the blocks there of course having fun there. They are glad that bad family was arrested for crimes that they did of course. The children to juvenile hall and adults to prison of course. That man and woman to different prisons one for men and one for women. That the police did their jobs by the way of course. Them kids will end up in prison themselves someday of course. That family steals and robs is how they got stuff. They was raised to be bad not born that way. We see them all talking now of course.

"Glad they got arrested of course," said Phil, "That is a bad family who steals and robs of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad they was arrested of course."

"I am also glad," said Tommy, "They are bad guys of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here come the teacher now."

"Same here kids," said the teacher, "Well story time now of course."

That bad family is now in jail now at the police station will soon be took to the county jail. They will be there until the trial is over with and sent to prisons of course. They are a bad family who will go back there when they are out of prison of course. The children will end up in juvenile hall in fact. They are happy the trial is close of course. They will be in the courts of course against that bad family there. That is a family of robbers and thieves. They are in big trouble now of course. We see Tommy and his mom are talking now of course.

"I am glad they are in jail now," said Tommy, "That is a bad family of course who needs to be in prison."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I am sure they are guilty of course."

"No jury duty for you then," said Tommy, "Do to me being a witness of course."

"That i know," said Didi, "You will need them cruthces there of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I know how to use them of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	23. A good park almost done

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at home now ready for a day of from school of course. So they plan to go to the park to have some fun there of course. They are happy they are getting a new park made for them as in disabled people of course. That park is made for them so they can be safe there. Other people can go there as well and can have fun of course in fact. They will have braille and ramps for disabled people who are blind or in wheelchairs. That includes Tommy and Phil of course. That park will be a good one. We see them at the park talking now.

"That park will be a good one for us," said Phil, "It will have braille which i can read of course."

"Yes it sure will be," said Lil, "I am do glad they are building it of course."

"I will love it," said Tommy, "It will have a ramp or two for me."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "I am happy it is coming of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "That will be a good place to go to."

That place is almost fully built and will soon be open of course. That park will be good for all who goes there of course. A playground, places for picnic, and stuff all parks should have. They are happy when it opens in fact which will be in two weeks. They are going to love it there of course. That park will be a good one filled with happy disabled children. Some blind like Phil, deaf like Lil, autism like Kimi, and Dil, and in wheelchairs like Tommy. Later Tommy and his mom are talking about it now. We see them talking now.

"It is almost done mom," said Tommy, "I will be glad when it opens in two weeks of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Didi, "I will take you kids there when it is open."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I see Dil in his pajamas now of course."

"I see him now," said Didi, "Which means bath time for you now."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking them for they are fun."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	24. Zoo time

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the zoo now seeing the animals there having a good time. That zoo is a good one like the big cats, and aardvarks and other good animals. That zoo is good for everyone who loves animals in fact of course. They love going there even though they all have disabilities. They will have to live with them for the rest of their lives in fact. Phil might be blind but he can picture the animals in his mind. He might be blind but won't wear sunglasses so people can see his eyes. He isn't the only blind kid there. We see them all talking now.

"I like the lions best," said Phil, "After all king of the beast with a big mane the males haves of course."

"I love the tigers," said Lil, "They are big cats so my favorite of course."

"Aardvark's for me," said Tommy, "Like the lions they are from Africa in fact."

"Zebra's for me," said Kimi, "They are my favorite of course."

"And monkey's for me," said Dil, "They are my favorite in fact."

They had such a good time there with them animals there. They are all glad they went there today. They know some animals aren't in that zoo but they could add them if people like it. That zoo isn't the biggest but it is a good one. They heard about the zoo in St. Louis is free and good. Later they all went home happy they all went to the zoo today of course. Tommy and his mom are talking about the good time there. They are glad they are having fun during the week of from preschool. We see them two talking now.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "That is a good zoo of course had fun there."

"Same here," said Didi, "We are glad they added sun bears there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I want them to add more animals there."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "More animals the better."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am happy they have good animals there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. It is expanding

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the park having a good time there of course. They are glad a park for the disabled is almost done and will go to it when it opens of course. That park will have good stuff to play on when they go there in fact. They are happy that park is being built now and that done. That bad group will be on trial soon after the hearing that is in know that group is guilty even before the trial even starts so their parents won't be on the jury but a neighbor is. They are happy they are at the park today. We see them all talking now of course.

"I had fun yesterday at the zoo," said Phil, "I hope more animals when they expand it from the land they bought."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "Think that one park will soon open and i love it."

"I will love it," said Tommy, "And yes they are expanding the zoo of course."

"I am glad it will open soon," said Kimi, "And more animals will be added soon."

"And same here," said Dil, "That will be good when they get them animals."

So far that zoo will add some rare animals of course. And adding two animals to the children zoo there. They are adding some butterflies and hedgehog's there. And adding good animals like kangaroo's and giant anteater as well. They hope more animals will come as well. They will add a few more for now of course. That zoo will get more money to expand a bit more. Not just animals but places to eat at and buy gifts and such. They are building a building to eat at now. We see Tommy and his mom talking now.

"It is expanding now mom," said Tommy, "They will get more animals soon and other stuff."

"It sure is son," said Didi, "They are starting to build stuff now."

"I heard about that mom," said Tommy, "I will be glad when we see when it is done."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "Well bath time now son."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I will always need help bathing of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. Ignore him

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the park having a good time there of course. They are glad a park for the disabled is almost done and will go to it when it opens of course. That park is going to be lots of good fun for all of them of course being disabled. That park will be a good one unlike some bad groups that formed. They want parks for certain groups not for everyone. One group wants a gay park and another group just for adults. They won't get them parks so they are angry of course. We see them all talking now about that new park some more.

"That new park will be nice of course," said Phil, "It is a park made for us and other disabled people of course."

"I will sure love it," said Lil, "I am glad it is almost done i am glad about it."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I am happy it is almost built."

"It will be nice," said Kimi, "I will love when it opens of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "It will be a good park made for us."

Then a gay man saw them kids playing there and came to talk to them. He wants to ask if any of them are gay and they said no of course. Phil is far from being gay as he loves girls of course. Might be something with a certain boy part. He is a good kid even though he is blind. He gets around so good of course. He has his white tap cane with him to get around good. But h doesn't use it in his house because he know where stuff is at there so he doesn't need it inside. We see Tommy and his mom talking with his mom now.

"Yes a gay man came to us mom," said Tommy, "He asked if any of us are gay as well."

"I saw him," said Didi, "He is a bad man so ignore him of course."

"Sure will mom," said Tommy, "He might want a gay park here of course."

"I think you are right," said Didi, "He won't be getting one soon."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "We don't want a gay park here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	27. Mayor to open it

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the park having a good time there of course. They are glad a park for the disabled is almost done and when it opens they will go to it of course. They are happy that park will be here very soon of course. That park is for disabled people who wants to have a place safe for them. Anyone will be able to go as well it is public of course. When it opens they will be glad to go there to have fun of course. The Mayor himself will cut the ribbon to open that new park of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"That park will be fun or us," said Phil, "The mayor himself said he will open that park of course."

"Yes it sure will be," said Lil, "I will be happy when that place opens of course."

"I will be glad when it does," said Tommy, "That park will be made for us in fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I will be happy when it opens of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am happy it will be made for us disabled kids."

The mayor will be glad to open that park they approved of course. That park will be a fun and good park or that town there. The mayor has a cousin who is in a wheelchair being paralyzed from the waist down all his life. So he knows a park made for them is a good idea of course. His cousin lives in that town there who works at a bank as a teller will be there when it opens just like the gang is planning to do. In fact they will be there of course. We see Tommy and his mom talking now. About the mayor coming to open it.

"Yes the mayor himself will open it mom," said Tommy, "He will cut the ribbon to open it of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "He has a cousin who is in a wheelchair just like you."

"I seen him mom," said Tommy, "He works in a bank as a teller of course in fact."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Well bath time for you now."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking baths they are fun and i play in it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. Almost done

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the park after most came home from church of course. They are happy being there and glad they are getting a park made for disabled kids like them. It will have braille for Phil and other blind people of course. And ramps for people in wheelchairs like Tommy and the cousin of the mayor of course in matter of fact. That new park will soon open to the public. It's name is park for the disabled. The sign is up now by the workers but covered up now. The swing is now up and the slide. Most things are built now we see them all talking now.

"It will be a good park almost done," said Phil, "This park is nice as well but the park for us will be good."

I will love going there," said Lil, "I am happy it will soon be ready to open of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Most things there is up and ready to use."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "That park will be a good one i can feel it."

"And same here," said Dil, "I will be happy when it opens of course."

They are glad that park will open very soon of course. Some people are putting some tree's and such to make it look nice. The workers will return tomorrow to finish the basketball court and tennis court. Then next day the baseball field and horseshoe pit's. So yes then the last park bench will be up. That park will be fun for them and the sandbox is now ready. The bad groups are angry they won't be getting parks for certain groups. One wan't a homosexual park and the other adults only. We see Tommy and his mom are talking now.

"It is almost done mom," said Tommy, "Some people are putting in tree's and such today of course."

"Yes indeed from our synagogue," said Didi, "They love putting in that stuff."

"That is good mom of course," said Tommy, "It will be a good park for us to go to."

"Yes it will," said Didi, "The Rabbi himself was there as well well bath time."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking them for i will be naked."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	29. Better looking park

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the park after most came home from church of course. They are happy it looks better now and built the tennis court and basketball court. They are now putting the horse show pits in and building a park bench. They will will put picnic tables in the pavellions and such. The local catholic church put flowers in the ground in places park will open on time so them bad groups won't give up until it reaches the highest court the supreme court. Them kids are talking now about it. That they will be in court there of course. We see them talking now.

"That park is almost done now," said Phil, "When it opens i will be so very happy when we go there."

"Yes same here," said Lil, "The mayor himself will open it of course."

"It will be a good park," said Tommy, "That park is made for people like us."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "I am glad it is almost done of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am glad we will go there of course when it opens."

They then put two tire swings and then put a tree in the ground. They had just enough and put three flowers in the ground. That park looks nicer than when they started today. That park will open on time. Them bad groups won't give up of wanting parks for certain people and not for all. One wants a gay park and the other wants one just for adults. The people in that town wants parks for all. They will win the case as in the town not the bad groups of course. That park for the disabled will be good. We see Tommy and his mom talking now.

"That park is almost done mom," said Tommy, "I heard tire swings was out in there."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "And out in a tree and some flowers of course."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "That place will soon be ready for us."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "That will be a good park for you and your friends."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I am ready for the day it opens of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	30. A new school coming

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at preschool having fun there playing withe the toys there. They graduate mid way through next month and then summer vacation starts for them. They will go to a regular Elementary school next school year of course. When they go there they will miss that wonderful preschool there. But will get use to that one school of course. They might have disabilities but can do many things. They will be able to work someday because modern times of course. They are talking about how that new school will be of course. We see them all talking now.

"I will love that school," said Phil, "But i will miss this preschool but we go to elementary school next year."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we will graduate soon of course."

"I will miss this place," said Tommy, "I will be glad we will graduate soon."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now of course."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "I will miss all of you kids of course."

They will miss story time and the teacher of course. They just won't miss the bad kids because they got naked of course. After graduation summer vacation started and will enjoy it for they go to the another school next school year of course. They will be in school longer and they know it of course. They have no problem with that of course. They love that school that they will be going to of course. A new school will be built over the summer but they won't be going to the new one of course. We see them in the living room talking now of course.

"I heard about it mom," said Phil, "We won't be going to that new school but an older one of course."

"Same thing i heard," said Lil, "I am not fully deaf but legally deaf so i was able to hear it."

"That is good," said Betty, "That new school is being built in a field they bought of course."

"Yes indeed," said Howard, "You two might have disabilities but can do many things of course."

"Yes indeed dad," said Phil, "I am glad we will be going to a known good school for we toured it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	31. Keeping an eye on them

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the park having fun there it is the special park made for them of course. That a small political party wants that park to be closed and put an adult playground in it's place. That party is very unpopular and will lose big in elections. That bad party is bad as in anti-child bad. That party wants kids to be second class citizens without rights. That anti-child party wants to bring back child labor for them to do all work and no fun. Them kids there has disabilities. But knows right and wrong. We see them all talking now of course.

"This is a good park here it is made for us kind," said "As in kids and other people with disabilities of course."

"I am glad they made it for us," said Lil, "I am against that new political party which hates us kids."

"I hate that child hating party," said Tommy, "And yes this park is made for people like us of course."

"We love this new park here," said Kimi, "I know that bad party is very unpopular by the people."

"I am glad we have this park," said Dil, "I hate that child hating party for that party is bad."

That bad party is so unpopular that most people are against them. That bad party is thinking about cheating to win so the local police and local government is keeping an eye on them and a special board was selected of names of all registered voters. That makes cheating near impossible. That most of the local parties are glad a special board was picked to keep an eye bad party. That most parks has stuff like basketball and such for teens and adults as well as kids. We see them all talking now at the park still.

"I am glad a special board was picked of course," said Phil, "I know my mom is a member of that special board of course."

"Yes our mom is a member of it," said Lil, "Same as our neighbor's parents as well as some others we know."

"My mom is also a member so yes one's we know," said Tommy, "I am going to join a wheelchair basketball league."

"I am glad that board was formed," said Kimi, "I think you should join a basketball team for people in wheelchairs like you."

"Same here as well," said Dil, "And yes mom and dad will allow you to join it soon of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Bad party arrested

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at the park having fun there for it is a good park for disabled kids like them. That three members of that bad party are trying to bully people to join them. Them three got arrested and is charged with some crimes. The leader of that party said he didn't tell them to do that even though he really did. He and all the others was also arrested and charged. Tommy and his friends heard that bad party is now banned for good. That is a victory for the people of town there. We see them all talking in the park about the arrest of them adults now.

"I am glad they got arrested and charged of course," said Phil, "I am also glad that bad party is now gone for good."

"I am also glad that bad party is gone as well," said Lil, "I am glad they just might go to prison."

"All of them are bad people," said Tommy, "As in members of that child hating party of course."

"I am glad they are in jail now," said Kimi, "I am glad that party has been stopped for good."

"And same here of course," said Dil, "I am glad the police arrested all of it's members of course."

Them party members is using their free phone call to call their lawyers. They claim it is freedom of speech and that they was asking people to join it. The local government heard they was bullying people to join it not asking them. The mayor said that they will never restore that bad party even if found not guilty. The other local leaders agree with the mayor and voted that bullying is to be punished by community service. The charges is trying to cheat and other bad charges. We see the adults as the kids are playing in the park on the playground.

"I am glad they are arrested and charged," said Mrs. Pickles, "I am one who found that bad stuff on them of course."

"I am also glad they was as well," said Betty, "I am glad we was members of that special board."

"I am glad that party is now banned," said Stu, "I am glad that party is gone for good of course."

"It was a bad party who hated kids," said Drew, "I am glad that board was formed who looked into them."

"And same here of course," said Howard, "A bad party like that was filled with people who don't likes kids."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Two bad parties

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

They are all in that special park having lots of good fun there. That child hating party hopes to build a park made just for adults with a sign that says no children allowed. That would be a bad park for parks should be for everyone. Most people wants a good new park to be built in a vacant lot where a mansion once stood. That bad party wants an adult park there. That party got rejected and said parks should be for everyone not just adults. Some people wants a gay park built there. We see them all talking there of course. It is a park for disabled people like them of course.

"I hate that kid hating party for they hate us kids," said Phil, "And started because they couldn't get an adults only park."

"We all hate that child hating party," said Lil, "And yes started just because they couldn't get a park for adults only."

"A park for homosexuals would be worse," said Tommy, "It would have a gay guard to ask if they are gay or not."

"Yes both would be bad of course," said Kimi, "Glad the mayor and town council rejected them both."

"I know they would be bad," said Dil, "We are all glad both of them got rejected as well."

Them two bad parties are running candidates to get things to go their way. But they will lose them elections big time. They hope them two bad parties goes away for good. They might have disabilities but still can have fun of course. A park for adults and one for homosexuals would be bad. That parks should be for everyone to enjoy not for certain people. But both bad parties wants them bad parks be built if they win. But both of them parties will lose big in next elections. They are all at home with Didi giving Tommy his bath and talking.

"I am glad both groups got rejected mom of course," said Tommy, "Both parks would be bad and not good of course."

"I am also glad they was both rejected as well," said Didi, "I agree with you both parks would be bad."

"I hope both parties lose big time in elections," said Tommy, "And both parties goes away for good of course."

"I know they will lose big time," said Didi, "I am for the current mayor, town council member and such."

"I am glad that they are good for us," said Tommy, "As in current mayor and such which is doing good here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. None of her business

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

They are all in that special park having lots of good fun there. They heard a group of helicopter parents is at the park there watching their kids play. One boy's parents see's them kids playing on the swings having a good time there. That one boy is blind just like Phil is of course only from him being a premature baby and Phil was born blind of course in fact. That mom is going up to their parents and told him she thinks they are going to high that they can get hurt that way of course. They told her mind your own business and not to tell them how to raise them.

"It is none of your business ma,am," said Didi, "Don't tell us how to raise our children so mind your own business."

"Like she said mind your own business," said Betty, "So please get away from us or i will hurt you."

"Children like them need help," said that mom, "I can tell they have disabilities."

"They said mind your own business," said a security guard, "That woman means business she can hurt you."

"Yes leave them alone of course," said a man, "I know Betty she is a strong woman of course."

That woman said she will have her way if elected mayor of that town there. So they support the current mayor all the way. He is good to that town there he is good with children, disabled, and other good people. He will win big in the upcoming elections for local leaders. That woman and her other helicopter parents formed the safety first party. It is a bad party filled with helicopter parents of course. Helicopter parents are looked down there at that town there big time. So that woman will lose big. We see them talking now at home of course.

"It is a bad party who should go away," said Didi, "It is none of their business as well of course."

"I hate parties like that there of course," said Betty, "That bad party hates children for some reason or other."

"That party is a bad one of course," said Stu, "Another bad party is a homosexual party of course."

"I also hate both of them," said Drew, "I want them two bad parties gone for good."

"And same here of course," said Charlotte, "I want them both gone as well of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. Good park fun

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

They are all in that special park having lots of good fun there. They heard that bad party might try to cheat to win the local elections which is a federal crime. That is voting fraud which makes it federal which is a bad crime indeed. That federal prison has more guards in them. And only lets them out just one hour everyday and no more after that. They hope it is just a rumor. Because if it is true it would be a crime makes it federal not state. That the federal court will hear them casses if it is true. We see them all talking in the park as in that special park there.

"I am glad we are here at the special park here," said Phil, "I am glad we have this good park here of course."

"I love this good park it is safe for us," said Lil, "I am glad we have it and glad it is safe for us here."

"Parks like this is safe for us," said Tommy, "We all have disabilities of some form so it is for us."

"I love parks like this of course," said Kimi, "It doesn't seem good enough for a bad party around."

"I love being here in fact," said Dil, "I hate that bad party it is filled with helicopter parents."

Most helicopter parents accept that park for it is safe enough for them to take their kids to of course. But one's in the bad party it isn't good enough for them. So most of them is against that bad party and might stop being helicopter parents do to the policies of that bad party that started up. Some got couciling which helped them stop being helicopter parents to become good parents. So helicopter parenting in that town is going down little by little. They know it won't go down to zero. We see them all still talking now of course.

"I know it is on the decline now do to bad party," said Phil, "I know it will never go down to zero of course."

"Someday it will be i am sure," said Lil, "When Jesus comes to rule the world of course."

"That bad party needs to go away," said Tommy, "I am glad we have good parents of course."

"I love our parents," said Kimi, "Helicopter parenting is bad of course."

"And same here of course," said Dil, "Helicopter parents over protect kids."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


End file.
